What Comes Up Must Come Down
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: The Camdens go back to Glen Oak to celebrate special occisions but something sad happens. FINSHED!
1. A Day in the life Of Lucy Camden

What Goes Up Must Come Down: Chapter 1- Lucy Kinkirk  
  
Lucy and Kevin have been married for 15 years and have 2 kids. They live in Glen Oak still not to far from Eric and Annie. Lucy is now the revered at the same church as her father. Lucy is trying to write her sermon until her son Bredon came in  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah Brandon?"  
  
"I need you to sign something"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Here"  
  
Lucy looks at the paper  
  
"D+!" Lucy screamed  
  
"Mom it's no big"  
  
"D+?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Bredon"  
  
"I know I know"  
  
"It doesn't look like you know"  
  
"But I do"  
  
"No party this weekend"  
  
"C'mon mom"  
  
"No"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Don't use that tone with me. Since you got into High school you're grades are slipping"  
  
"But it's hard"  
  
"Do you want a tutor?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then study"  
  
"Fine"  
  
I want an adjustment in your attitude too  
  
"Whatever!" Bredon leaves  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah Kelsey?"  
  
"Can you help me with something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I have to draw a picture of our family"  
  
"Well there is you, daddy, Bredon and me"  
  
"In our whole family?"  
  
"No just in the our house"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Thanks" Kelsey leaves. Kevin comes in  
  
"Hey honey"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Whats new?"  
  
"Just help Kelsey with pre-school homework and had a argument with our 14 year old son"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"D+ on his History test"  
  
"Not again"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Maybe we should get the Kenarl up here"  
  
"Not funny"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Talk to him"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"I am blow it if I do"  
  
"Not now later"  
  
"Fine" Phone rings. Lucy answered  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Luce"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Could be better"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your father"  
  
"Why whats wrong?"  
  
"My birthday present"  
  
"He is bothering you about your birthday present?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Didn't you use to like it?"  
  
"Not anymore" Lucy laughs  
  
"I called to tell you about Saturday. 3 o'clock at my house. Everyone is coming"  
  
"Ok. We will be there"  
  
"Mary has news"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Guess we will find Saturday"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I got to"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye Mom" 


	2. A Day in the life Of Mary Camden

Chapter 2  
  
Mary lives in Buffalo and has 4 kids. Anna 14, Dominique 13, Landon 11, and Riley 5. She is a stay at home mom  
  
"Mom?" Dominique said  
  
"What is it sweetie? Why are you up so late?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Are we still going to Glen Oak?"  
  
"Yeah it's Grandma's birthday"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"They don't know do they?"  
  
"No but I am going to tell them"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
A couple of minutes later Landon wakes up  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Who is it now?"  
  
"Landon"  
  
"Whats wrong"  
  
"I was thinking"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Glen Oak"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe we can live there"  
  
"Honey I will make that decision"  
  
"But it's so cool to live there"  
  
"I know. Now go back to bed"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
Mary picks up the phone and dials a number  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"I need help with mom's birthday present"  
  
"You are asking the wrong person"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am annoying your mom so bad"  
  
"Is that you're present?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Whats your present?"  
  
"We are going to Phionex"  
  
"Arizona?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A weekend getaway"  
  
"A weekend getaway?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You should have had that when Sam and David left the house"  
  
"I know but then mom was crying and very upset"  
  
"Why? They come and steal food from you all the time like what Matt did when he moved out"  
  
"I know but your mom got use to it"  
  
"A weekend getaway sound good"  
  
"How is Carlos?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"We haven't seen him in a while. Is he coming this weekend?"  
  
"No he is working"  
  
"Aw that's too bad"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'll let you go. Hope you find something"  
  
"Ok and thanks"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Love you"  
  
"love you too" 


	3. A Day in the life of Simon Camden

Chapter 3  
  
Simon Camden lives in L.A. he has a wife named Nicole. When Simon was in USC he met this girl name Nicole and had a baby boy named Mike (15). A couple of years later Simon had another son named Randy (8). Simon is a film director. At home Nicole is cooking dinner  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What is it Randy?"  
  
"Mike is beating the crap out of me"  
  
"Mike stop!"  
  
"Sorry mom" Simon comes in  
  
"Hi honey" Nicole looks at him  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about your mom's birthday?"  
  
"Oops"  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"I forgot"  
  
"I bet you did"  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"He isn't stopping"  
  
"MIKE!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"I mean it"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Honey I am sorry"  
  
"Good cuz now we are going"  
  
"We are going?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's your mother and your family"  
  
"I know but"  
  
"But nothing were going like it your not"  
  
"Nicole, Nikki. I didn't tell you for a reason"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Mary"  
  
"What about your sister?"  
  
"She has news"  
  
"News? What kind of news?"  
  
"Bad"  
  
"Bad news?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I only know"  
  
"She only told you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"I know please don't pressure me to tell you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Simon and Nicole were about to kiss and then  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"That's it don't make me count to three. 1, 2, 3. Did he stop?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Simon and Nicole kissed 


	4. A Day in the life of Ruthie Camden

Chapter 4  
  
Ruthie Camden married Peter 3 weeks ago. She also lives in Glen Oak. Peter is a vet and Ruthie is still looking for a job.  
  
"Honey I am home!"  
  
"Hi sweetie"  
  
"Whats new"  
  
"My mom called"  
  
"Birthday Saturday her house"  
  
"I'll be there"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Find any job?"  
  
"I was rejected"  
  
"How many times?"  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"15"  
  
"Better than yesterday"  
  
"Not funny. Maybe I can be a stay at home wife like my mom"  
  
"Maybe. We should have kids?"  
  
"Yeah let me pop some out right now" Ruthie said sarcastically  
  
"I knew you were make a sarcastic remark"  
  
"Honey I love you but I am not ready to have kids now. I am trying to find a job. It will be hard for me carrying a baby and looking for a job rite now"  
  
"I know and I am sorry"  
  
"We are 28 we are still young"  
  
"I know but I want one so bad"  
  
"So do I but nor right now. I promise in the near future"  
  
"Near?"  
  
"Near"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Peter and Ruthie kiss  
  
"I got to go buy my mom a present"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Its Thursday night. I am not going to have time tomorrow"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I will be back soon and my cell is on if you need me"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too" 


	5. A Day in the life of Matt Camden

Chapter 5  
  
Matt and Sarah have been married for 17 years. They have 3 children and one on the way. Brooke (10), Jennifer (8) and Taylor (7). Matt and Sarah live in New York. They are both doctors.  
  
"Taylor it's not right to that"  
  
"She was stuck for an half hour"  
  
"But still putting glue on your teacher chair isn't funny"  
  
"It was to me"  
  
"Don't be smart"  
  
"But it was"  
  
"You're punished"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A week"  
  
"Oh man" Taylor leaves. Jennifer and Brooke come in  
  
"Is it true?" Brooke asked  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"Did Taylor kill his teacher?" Jennifer asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh. Then what is it?" Brooke asked  
  
"None of your buniess"  
  
"How about"  
  
"You to Jen"  
  
"Oh man" Jennifer and Brooke said. Mat comes in  
  
"Whats the problem?"  
  
"Your son"  
  
"My son what?"  
  
"Put glue on his teacher chair and she sat in the chair"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"You are not going to talk sense into him?"  
  
"I can't now"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Work"  
  
"So why are you home now?"  
  
"You beeped me"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It said 911"  
  
"It's a big deal Matt"  
  
"I know but I can't do this now"  
  
"Ok. KIDS C'mon!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Shopping for your mother's gift"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"We are going Saturday"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Don't you dare work again"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"I am serious"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too" 


	6. A Day in the life of Sam Camden

Chapter 6  
  
Sam Camden is 20 years old. He is engaged to be married to a girl named Rachel. Sam works with Lucy at the church as her assiant. At his apartment Rachel and Sam celebrate their one-year anniversary.  
  
"Rach?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh you are here"  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Happy anniversary" Sam said  
  
"Happy anniversary" Rachel said before giving Sam a kiss  
  
"You're coming with me tomorrow right?"  
  
"OF coarse. I am meeting the rest of the Camdens"  
  
"Who haven't you meet?"  
  
"Mary Matt and Simon"  
  
"Oh they are the leavers"  
  
"The leavers?"  
  
"Yeah it's a joke we have with them"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Luce called"  
  
"Oh well I am with my girlfriend" Sam kisses Rachel  
  
"Speaking of girlfriend. David also called"  
  
"How does my brother and you relate"  
  
"Carol took Paige and left"  
  
"She took their daughter?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Where is he staying?"  
  
"Your parents"  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"I know"  
  
"How did he sound?"  
  
"Sad, depressed, not well"  
  
"I get it"  
  
"You should see him"  
  
"It's our anniversary"  
  
"I know but your brother is in trouble"  
  
"Will you be mad?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok I will be back soon"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Love you" Sam kisses Rachel  
  
"Love you too" 


	7. A Day in the life of David Camden

Chapter 7  
  
David Camden is 20 years old. He had a girlfriend named Carol. They're senior year Carol and David had a baby girl named Paige. David works at a bar. He is a waiter.  
  
"Sam"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Been better"  
  
"I could tell"  
  
"She left"  
  
"I know"  
  
"She took my daughter"  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"She got tired"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Me I guess"  
  
"David it doesn't seem right"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Does my mom dad know?"  
  
"No"  
  
"C'mon Dave"  
  
"I know I know"  
  
"Can you offered this apartment?"  
  
"Not a chance"  
  
"Maybe mom and dad can help me"  
  
"Maybe not?"  
  
"Should I ask?"  
  
"I think you should"  
  
"How weird would it be if a 20 year old lives with parents"  
  
"Pretty Weird"  
  
"Why are you here? Did you have plans with Rachel?"  
  
Sam looks at him  
  
"I think that is a yes," Dave said  
  
"Its no big deal"  
  
"But why are you here?"  
  
"Too see if you are ok?"  
  
"I am not ok. Go back to Rachel"  
  
"She understands"  
  
"Sam"  
  
"Dave"  
  
"Go back"  
  
"No"  
  
"I am going to call mom"  
  
"Ok I will leave"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I will see you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" 


	8. The Greeting

Chapter 8  
  
Annie and Eric are getting ready for the kids to come home.  
  
"Eric I can't wait!"  
  
"Can't wait for what?"  
  
"The kids to come"  
  
"Oh I know. Ann. David called last night"  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Carol took Paige and left"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Annie. He needs somewhere to live"  
  
"He will live here"  
  
"He will?"  
  
"Yes Eric"  
  
"Annie he is 20 years old"  
  
"He needs us"  
  
"I know. Trust me I know"  
  
"How do you know? I never left you and you never left me"  
  
"Other girlfriends dumped me"  
  
"But he was engaged"  
  
"True"  
  
"Eric he is staying. I don't care if you don't agree with it. That's life. He is probably heart broken. Help him" Annie leaves. The doorbell rings. Eric answers the door  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Hey dad"  
  
"Hey Eric" Sarah said  
  
"Hey grandpa!" Brooke Jennifer and Taylor shouted  
  
"Hey you guys! Annie! Matt and Sarah are here!" Annie comes in all excited  
  
"Happy Birthday mom!" Matt said  
  
"Happy Birthday Annie" Sarah said  
  
"Happy Birthday!" The kids shouted  
  
"Thanks. I got to tell you something Matt and Sarah"  
  
"Kids go play" Sarah said. The kids left  
  
"Carol left David and she took Paige"  
  
"How is he?" Matt asked  
  
"I don't know. There's more. Mary has news"  
  
"What kind of news?" Sarah asked  
  
"I don't know she hasn't told me yet"  
  
"It might be good or it might be bad" A voice said  
  
"Mary?" Matt asked  
  
"Happy Birthday mom"  
  
"Thanks sweetie"  
  
"Happy Birthday Grandma!" The kids said  
  
"Thanks sweeties"  
  
"Why don't you 4 find Brooke Jen and Taylor"  
  
"Ok Mom" Landon said. Mary kids leave  
  
"Sarah look at you. How many months?"  
  
"8 ½"  
  
"That's good. Well you look great"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Is it good or bad news?" Annie asked  
  
"Can't say a word til everyone is here"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"How is Carlos?" Matt asked  
  
"He is fine"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"I bet" Mary said in a low voice  
  
"The Kinkirks are here," Lucy said  
  
"Luce" Mary said  
  
"Hey Bredon" Matt said  
  
"Hey Uncle Matt"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Could be better"  
  
"Not now Bredon" Kevin said  
  
"Go say Happy Birthday to grandma" Lucy said  
  
"Happy Birthday grandma!" Bredon and Kelsey said  
  
"Happy birthday mom" Lucy said  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Kelsey how old are you?" Matt asked  
  
"4. Almost a whole hand"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Bredon you just started high school?" Mary asked  
  
"Yeah I did"  
  
"How is it going?" Matt asked  
  
"Pretty bad"  
  
"Go find your cousins" Kevin said  
  
"Fine" Bredon, said. Bredon and Kelsey leave.  
  
"Did you know the door is open?" Simon enters  
  
"Look who I found?"  
  
"David?" Annie said  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Could be better"  
  
"Sit down. Thanks Simon"  
  
"Happy birthday mom"  
  
"Hey Grandma" Mike said  
  
"Hey! Look at you"  
  
"Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Thanks. Where is Randy?"  
  
"Right here grandma"  
  
"Oh hi sweetie"  
  
"Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Thanks you"  
  
"Ok go find your cousins" Nicole said. Mike and Randy leave  
  
"Who else isn't here?"  
  
"Sam and Rachel and Ruthie and Peter"  
  
"Well Ruthie and Peter are here," Ruthie said  
  
"Happy Birthday mom" Peter said  
  
"Thank you Peter"  
  
"Happy Birthday Mom" Ruthie said  
  
"Thanks sweetie" Ruthie and Annie said  
  
"How is everyone?" Ruthie asked  
  
"We are good," Matt said  
  
"We are good too," Lucy said  
  
"And we are good as well" Sam said as he walks in  
  
"Hey sweetie"  
  
"Happy Birthday Mom"  
  
"Happy birthday Annie"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"What did we miss?" Sam asked  
  
"Nothing yet" Eric said  
  
So the family was talking and seeing what else us new with  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was so boring 


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 9  
  
While everyone was talking about them and they're families Mary had to tell what was going on with her.  
  
"Everyone I have an announcement" Mary said  
  
Simon looked at Mary  
  
"What is it?" Lucy said  
  
"This is huge news" Mary said  
  
"Sweetie whatever it is we are here for you" Annie said  
  
"Carlos and I..."  
  
"Are what?" Ruthie asked  
  
"We are separated"  
  
"What?" Eric asked  
  
"Separated"  
  
"When was this?" Dave asked  
  
"It happened 2 weeks ago. I didn't want to tell you over the phone"  
  
"I understand sweetie" Annie said  
  
"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Eric asked  
  
Mary nodded  
  
"Well your brother is moving in and we have some rooms" Eric said  
  
"You can stay with us" Annie said  
  
"Ok" Annie hugged Mary  
  
"Everything will be alright"  
  
"I know that now"  
  
"Mary if you need anything. Kevin and I are here"  
  
"Thanks" Mary said  
  
All of the sudden Sarah felt something weird  
  
"Matt"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"My water just broke"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I am having the baby"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok, Ok. What do we do?" Matt said while he was nervously  
  
"We go to the hospital"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Matt"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get our kids"  
  
"Right"  
  
"We will meet you at the hospital"  
  
"Ok. Ow" Sarah said  
  
"Got them"  
  
"Breathe mom"  
  
"Thanks Brooke" 


	10. The News

Chapter 10  
  
Everyone is in the waiting room then Matt comes out  
  
"It's a Boy!"  
  
"YAY a baby brother" Taylor said  
  
"Do you have a name picked out?" Lucy asked  
  
"Cameron Thomas Camden"  
  
"Matt that's really great" Annie said  
  
Kevin talks to Mary  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Ok I guess"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"What went wrong? Is that to personally?"  
  
"No. He cheated on me"  
  
"Do your kids know?"  
  
"Yeah. They don't know why though"  
  
"If they ever need a father to talk to I am here"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"How is Ben?"  
  
"Married"  
  
"To who?"  
  
"His girlfriend Madison"  
  
"Any kids?"  
  
"Newlyweds"  
  
"Oh. Tell me I am happy for him"  
  
"I will"  
  
Mary hugs Kevin  
  
Author's note: Sorry this chapter is too short 


	11. 2 Weeks Later

Chapter 11 2 weeks later  
  
Annie is making breakfast .Mary comes in  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"Nothing really"  
  
"You got mail"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Read it"  
  
"Is it from him?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"It better be divorce papers"  
  
"You are not gonna talk to him about this?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he hurt me"  
  
"I understand that but..."  
  
"You don't understand!"  
  
"Mary I do"  
  
"NO. NO YOU DON'T! Everyone thinks that they understand but they don't. People say to me I know how you are feeling but they don't. No one does. So stop trying to make me feel better but the truth is its making me miserable!" Mary leaves. Eric comes in  
  
"Was that the morning fight?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Carlos"  
  
"Enough said"  
  
"I am going to talk to her" Annie leaves and goes up stairs  
  
"Mary please talk to me"  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"I am sorry. You are right. I don't understand whats happening to you and I may never know but I hate to see you miserable but you have to make a decision. Are you going to stay with Carlos or leave him? It's your decision and I am going to support it"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You are welcome" Mary and Annie hug  
  
"Excuse me but I need to call my lawyer"  
  
"You made up your mind already?"  
  
"No. I had made up my mind. I just needed a wake up call. I couldn't admit it."  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"That dad was right about Carlos when I married him"  
  
"If I was you never admit that to your father"  
  
Mary laughed  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Mom!" Riley screamed  
  
"What?"  
  
"The ooga booga man is here!"  
  
"Who is the ooga booga man?"  
  
"It's a daddy"  
  
"He is here?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"MOM!" Landon and Anna screamed  
  
"What?"  
  
"That man is here"  
  
"I know I know"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Anna asked  
  
"I have to talk to him"  
  
" Now mommy?" Riley asked  
  
"Yeah sweetie pie now" Mary answered  
  
"Mom dad is here" Dominique said  
  
"I know"  
  
"Good luck mom" Anna said  
  
Mary goes down stairs  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Came here to see the kids"  
  
"They are not talking you"  
  
"I know that"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I hated the way I ended with the kids and you"  
  
"Well good. I want a divorce"  
  
"A what...?"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"When did you made up your mind about this"  
  
"A long time ago but I was stupid to hold up. I never wanted to hurt the kids but I think I was"  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"Staying married with you"  
  
"There gotta be another way?"  
  
"There is no other way. Just knowing the fact. She kissed you. Knowing the fact she had sex with you. Knowing the fact she was in our house when I was working and the kids were at school. Knowing every time you made an excuse you were with her."  
  
"Give me another chance please"  
  
"No. You hurt me"  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
"It's over"  
  
"Mary. Please don't"  
  
"Don't what? Stick up for myself? This is it. No strings attached. Its over"  
  
"MARY! I LOVE YOU"  
  
"The hell you don't"  
  
"I do"  
  
"If you love me then why did you hurt me?" 


	12. Getting Back Together

Chapter 12 Getting Back Together  
  
Dave is in his room  
  
"Uncle Dave?" Dominique said  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Carol is here"  
  
"Carol?"  
  
"Yeah. Down stairs"  
  
"Why are sad?"  
  
"Did mom tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Dad and her are getting a divorce"  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Dominique I am sorry"  
  
"Its fine. I mean image how mom feels"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"I know"  
  
"How are you sister and brother feel about it?"  
  
"Riley doesn't understand. Landon and Anna are better than I am"  
  
"If you need to talk I am here"  
  
"Ok. Thanks" Dominique hugs David  
  
"Everything will be alright"  
  
"Go see Carol"  
  
"Ok"  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
"Hey Dave"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I left"  
  
"With a good reason"  
  
"What reason is that?"  
  
"You are tired"  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Me and my job"  
  
"I am not tired of you or your job"  
  
"Then why did you leave?"  
  
"I was scared"  
  
"Of?"  
  
"You did what I asked you to do"  
  
"I got a job"  
  
"Yeah I know and I am proud of you"  
  
"Then why are you scared?"  
  
"Commit"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You getting a job shows commit"  
  
"I did it for you"  
  
"I know and that's what scares me"  
  
"Why does that scare you?"  
  
"Do you wanted me?"  
  
"Right now"  
  
"No. Before I left"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That's the kind of commit I am scared of"  
  
"Marriage?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Being with one person for the rest of your life?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Carol then what is it?"  
  
"You getting that job for me"  
  
"I didn't just get for you. I got it for Paige and for me"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"To me I am like the leader. You know like the king of house"  
  
"I am getting it"  
  
"The King supports the family"  
  
"I am with you"  
  
"And when I didn't have the job I wasn't acting like the king"  
  
"I am still with you"  
  
"So I decided to get off my lazy ass and got a job. Not the best job but it's a start"  
  
"It is"  
  
"I am sorry I never meant to scare you"  
  
"I am sorry too I shouldn't been scared. I should have been proud. I am very proud of you"  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"We would kiss"  
  
"Ok" David kisses Carol. Mary comes down  
  
"Oh sorry. Carol?"  
  
"Hi Mary"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I am doing good"  
  
"How about my niece?"  
  
"She is good"  
  
"Is she here?"  
  
"At my parents"  
  
"So are you 2 back together?"  
  
"Are we?" David asked  
  
"Yeah" Carol said  
  
"YAY!" Mary said  
  
"Back to normal?" David asked  
  
"Back to normal"  
  
"Guess I am moving out"  
  
Annie and Eric come in  
  
"I am moving out," David said  
  
"What?" Eric asked  
  
"Carol and I got back together"  
  
"That's great!" Annie said  
  
"Annie can I have a word?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"He can't just move out?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He just got back together with Carol and he decides to get out"  
  
"How did you know they just got back together?"  
  
"Ok I ears dropped"  
  
"Eric"  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
"Its his life let him do whats he gotta do. Ok?  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Be happy for him"  
  
"I know. Is Mary moving out anytime soon?"  
  
"Eric!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"She is going through a rough time and I think we should help her"  
  
"Ok" 


	13. 1 Year Later

Chapter 13: 1 year later  
  
Mary is on a phone with a friend  
  
"Ok so I will see you tonight? Ok bye" Mary hangs up the phone and Anna goes into the kitchen  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Remember my friend Nicole?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well we are going out to night?"  
  
"Oh. Sounds like fun. You should have a good time"  
  
"Thanks. I think I will too"  
  
"I spoke to dad today"  
  
"And?"  
  
"He is engaged"  
  
"Well that's good"  
  
"How is that good?"  
  
"Its good for your father"  
  
"And how about us?"  
  
"Did you talk to him about how you felt?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Maybe you should" Mary leaves and Dominique comes in  
  
"Hey" Dominique said depressed  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"Yeah. How can he do this to us?"  
  
"He didn't do it to get back at us or mom. I guess he did it for himself" Anna explained  
  
"He should asked how we felt?"  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Mad pist off"  
  
"I feel about the same way"  
  
"How are we going to do this?"  
  
"I don't know but we will get through his together" Anna and Dominique hugged. Landon comes in  
  
"I guess you heard as well," Landon said  
  
"Yeah" Anna said  
  
"How do you feel?" Dominique asked  
  
"Depressed"  
  
"Us too" Anna said. Landon joined in the hug. Annie comes in  
  
"Hey whats going on?" Annie asked  
  
"Dad is getting married" Dominique said  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah" Anna answered  
  
"It will be ok," Annie said  
  
"We know" Landon said  
  
"Does mom know?" Annie asked  
  
"Yeah" Anna said  
  
"She does?" Annie asked  
  
"Yeah" Anna answered  
  
"Did she ask you how you felt about it?" Annie asked  
  
"No" Anna said  
  
"I'll talk to her," Annie said. Annie goes to Mary's room  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"Yeah mom"  
  
"Do you care about how your kids feel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Carlos is getting remarried"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I think you should talk to your kids"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't k know what to say"  
  
"For starters you should say no matter what happens your father and I will still love you"  
  
"They know that"  
  
"Well Anna Dominique and Landon are in the kitchen heart broken that their one father is getting married to the woman that broke their family apart"  
  
"Yeah ok I should talk to them but I need to think. So tonight I am going with Nicole and I will talk to them tomorrow" Mary leaves and goes to Riley's room  
  
"Riles?"  
  
"Yeah mommy"  
  
"Mommy is going out"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Can I have a kiss good-bye?"  
  
"Sure" Riley kisses Mary  
  
"I love you, sweetie"  
  
"I love you too" Mary leaves and goes through the kitchen  
  
"Hey" Mary said to Anna Dominique and Landon  
  
"Hey" They answered  
  
"We will talk about this tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Ok" They answered.  
  
"Can I have a hug?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Landon asked  
  
"Remember my friend Nicole?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I am going out with her to hangout"  
  
"Oh" Landon answered  
  
"Have fun tonight" Dominique said while giving her mother a hug  
  
"Thanks" Mary said. Anna and Landon gave Mary hug. "I love you"  
  
"We love you too," They said  
  
"Bye"  
  
Annie is on the phone with Lucy  
  
"She is unbelievable," Annie said  
  
"Mom she doesn't know what to do. She is probably scared"  
  
"But her kids are in the kitchen heartbroken"  
  
"She could be heartbroken?"  
  
"She didn't seem heartbroken when I spoke to her"  
  
"Mom she hasn't been through this before. She could be thinking what to do next?"  
  
"Yeah she could be"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Out with a friend"  
  
"She will probably be better tomorrow"  
  
"I hope so Luce"  
  
"Mom this is Mary. She will think about something to say to her kids and they will support him and they will love him and Mary and their life can go back to normal"  
  
"I don't think that their life can go back to normal"  
  
"It could happen"  
  
"It could"  
  
"I got to go. I will talk to you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I love you mom"  
  
"I love you too" 


	14. The Call

Chapter 14: The Call  
  
It's the middle of the night and the phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" Annie answered sounding tired  
  
"Is this Mrs. Camden?" A man said  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hello, I am Doctor Williams. I am sorry to call you in the middle of the night but do you have a daughter named Mary Camden?"  
  
"Yeah" Annie said out of wonder  
  
"There was an accident in L.A "  
  
"An accident?"  
  
"A car accident"  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Camden but Mary is dead"  
  
"No. There gotta be a mistake. My daughter a 37 year old, Brown hair and green eyes"  
  
"Its her. I am so sorry" Annie hangs the phone and begins to cry.  
  
"Annie whats wrong?" Eric said  
  
"Mary......"  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"Is.......dead. Mary is dead" Annie said while crying. Eric hugs Annie while he is crying  
  
In the middle of the night Lucy's phone rings  
  
"Hello?" Lucy answered  
  
"Luce" Annie said while crying  
  
"Mom? Whats wrong?"  
  
"You're ......sister .....was in a car...... accident"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mary is...... dead"  
  
"This can't be"  
  
"It is"  
  
"I am coming over"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Be there in 10 minutes"  
  
"Ok" Lucy hangs up the phone  
  
"Luce whats going on?"  
  
"Mary's dead" Lucy said in shock  
  
"What?"  
  
"There was an accident"  
  
"A car?"  
  
"Yeah" Kevin hugs Lucy  
  
"I am going over there"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I need your help"  
  
"What do you want me too do?"  
  
"Get the kids off to school, The Laundry, Vacuum, The dishwasher and make the beds and that should be it"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
At the house  
  
"Mom" Lucy said while coming in  
  
"Lucy" Annie said crying. Annie and Lucy hug  
  
"I can't believe this" Lucy said  
  
"I know" Annie said while still crying  
  
"Where is dad?"  
  
"On the phone with Detective Michael's"  
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
"Sleeping still"  
  
"They don't know?"  
  
"We will tell them in the morning" Annie said  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I got to still call Ruthie, Sam, Matt, David and Simon"  
  
"I'll do that"  
  
"And Carlos"  
  
"I'll do that too"  
  
"This is unbelievable"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Where's Kevin?"  
  
"Helping at home"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"What happened to her friend?"  
  
"I don't know" Lucy nodded. Eric comes downstairs  
  
"I just got off the phone with Detective Michael's"  
  
"And?" Annie said  
  
"Her friend was driving Mary's car. She was speeding and lost control of the car and hit a tree. Mary's friend died at the scene at Mary was sent to a hospital and that's were she died"  
  
"This can't be happening" Lucy said  
  
"But it is" Eric said  
  
A Couple of hours later the kids woke up and came in the kitchen where Annie and Eric were sitting  
  
"Whats going on?" Dominique asked  
  
"Where is mom?" Landon asked  
  
"We have news" Eric told them  
  
"What kind of news?" Anna asked  
  
"bad news" Eric answered  
  
The kids sat down  
  
"There was an car accident in L.A."  
  
"With mom?" Anna asked  
  
"Yeah. Her friend was driving the car and lost control of it and hit a tree and the whole car was smashed"  
  
"is mom ok?" Landon asked  
  
"No. She is dead" Eric said  
  
"No" Dominique said about to cry  
  
"I am sorry" Annie said while still crying  
  
"No this can't happen" Anna said about to cry  
  
"No she is too young...." Dominique stopped then started crying. Eric hugs Dominique and Anna  
  
"I don't understand. Is mommy coming back?"  
  
"No. She is never coming back" Landon said out of anger  
  
"Landon" Eric said. Landon goes upstairs  
  
"Mommy's not coming back?" Riley asked  
  
"Yeah sweetie" Annie answered. Annie hugs Riley  
  
Lucy was on the phone with Matt  
  
"I can't believe this" Matt said in shock  
  
"I know" Lucy answered  
  
"How is mom and dad taking it?"  
  
"Mom is not taking it too well and Dad is holding in there"  
  
"Does the kids know?" Matt asked. Landon goes past Lucy in the hall about to cry  
  
"Yeah they know"  
  
"I'll be there later on today"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" Lucy hangs up the phone and goes to Landon's room  
  
"Landon?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Landon its Aunt Lucy can I come in?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"So"  
  
"You know don't you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I can't believe this"  
  
"Me either"  
  
"Why did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"How come my mom?"  
  
"Sweetie I don't have the answers"  
  
"I wish someone does"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Is it ok to cry?"  
  
"Yeah" Lucy answered. Lucy hugs Landon and he begins to cry.  
  
A couple of minutes later Lucy calls Ruthie  
  
"Hello?" Ruthie answered  
  
"Ruthie. I have news"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Mary was in a car accident"  
  
"What?" Ruthie said out of shock  
  
"You think that's the worse of it keep on going"  
  
"Mentally injured"  
  
"Mary is dead"  
  
"No. She can't be"  
  
"But she is"  
  
"I am coming over"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ruthie comes over to the house  
  
"Mom" Ruthie said  
  
"Ruthie" Annie said still crying. Annie and Ruthie hug  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"In pain"  
  
"I know" Annie breaks up the hug  
  
"I can't believe this"  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"You know her friend Nicole?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"She and Mary were going out and they went to L.A. Nicole was driving Mary's car and Nicole was speeding she lost control of the car and smashed into a tree. Nicole died at the scene. Mary was taken into a hospital and then she died"  
  
"This is can't be happening"  
  
"But it is. Can you go find Lucy for me?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Lucy is on the phone upstairs  
  
"Ok. Simon I'll see you later on today, Bye" Lucy hangs up the phone  
  
"Luce"  
  
"Ruthie" Ruthie and Lucy hug  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Could be better"  
  
Lucy breaks the hug "I called Simon, Sam and David"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Simon is getting a plane later on today and Sam and David are on their way"  
  
"Did you Carlos?"  
  
"Not Yet"  
  
"Mom wants to see you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Here I'll call him"  
  
"Thanks" Lucy gives the phone to Ruthie. Ruthie dials the number  
  
"Hi. Carlos. This is Ruthie. Yeah I have some news" 


	15. This Can't Be Happening

Chapter 15: This can't be happening  
  
Everyone arrived at the house and the Camden kids are in the living room  
  
"I still can't believe it" Matt said  
  
"I know" Lucy agreed  
  
"It feels like she is still here," Ruthie said  
  
"Why did this happen?" Sam asked  
  
"There is a reason for everything" Simon said  
  
"That's bull," Dave said  
  
"Where is mom and dad?" Sam asked  
  
"They are trying to sleep" Ruthie answered. Lucy yawned  
  
"Luce have long have you been here" Simon asked  
  
"Since 3 this morning" Lucy answered  
  
"You should go and get some sleep" Matt said  
  
"No I can't sleep"  
  
"Who is doing the funeral arrangements?" Dave asked  
  
"I did some of them today," Lucy said  
  
"When will it be?" Simon asked  
  
"Thursday" Ruthie said  
  
"I should call Sarah and see when she is coming tomorrow" Matt said  
  
"Ok" Ruthie, said  
  
"Yeah I should call Nicole" Simon said then went outside  
  
"I am calling home," Lucy said  
  
"I am going to check on mom and dad," Ruthie said  
  
"Ok" Sam and David answered  
  
Annie and Eric's room Ruthie knocks on the door  
  
"Come in" Annie answered  
  
"I thought you would be sleeping"  
  
"I can't" Annie answered  
  
"Who is here?" Eric asked  
  
"Matt Simon Dave and Sam"  
  
"Where is Sarah, Rachel, Nicole and Carol?" Eric asked  
  
"They are coming tomorrow"  
  
"And the funeral arrangements?" Eric asked again  
  
"Luce and I are handling it" Ruthie explained  
  
"Ok" Annie answered  
  
"You 2 should get some sleep," Ruthie said  
  
"We'll try" Annie said  
  
"Ok. Night. I love you"  
  
"Love you too" Annie and Eric said  
  
Ruthie leaves. Lucy is in the kitchen on the phone  
  
"Thank you" Lucy said  
  
"Your welcome" Kevin said  
  
"No but I wouldn't do half of the stuff without you"  
  
"I know you are going through"  
  
"How are the kids?" Lucy asked  
  
"They don't know yet"  
  
"I'll tell them"  
  
"You want me to tell them?" Kevin asked  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah you handle everything over there"  
  
"Ok. I might be home late"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Anna and Dominique were talking  
  
"Why did this happen?" Dominique asked  
  
"I don't know" Anna said  
  
"I wish I can see her one more time" Dominique  
  
"Me too"  
  
"How do you feel Ann?"  
  
"Hurt bad sad mad"  
  
"Who are mad at?"  
  
"God"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was gonna get her second chance to start over but what a second chance she got"  
  
"I am going to get something to drink do you want something?"  
  
"No I am fine"  
  
Dominique goes downstairs and she Lucy crying  
  
"Aunt Lucy?"  
  
"Oh hi Dom" Wipes the tears  
  
"Were you just crying?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You know you can"  
  
"I know"  
  
"So why don't you?"  
  
"I don't like to cry"  
  
"Me too but when I am really sad I do"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"So I guess you are really sad huh?" Dominique asked  
  
"Yeah" Lucy said about to cry again  
  
"Its ok" Dominique said about to cry herself. Lucy hugs Dominique. Ruthie is in the hallway and she sees Anna crying. Ruthie knocks at her door  
  
"Ann?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you wanna talk?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Alright. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"I feel sad"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I feel sad because I never said good-bye"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah I spoke to her and I told her that I loved her but I never said good- bye. I wish can see her one more time to give her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek and tell her I love her"  
  
"I am mad"  
  
"At?"  
  
"God"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She never got her second chance"  
  
"Her second chance at life"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ruthie asked  
  
"After the divorce she was a new woman with a new life"  
  
"Oh and to you that meant a second chance"  
  
"Yeah" Anna nodded  
  
"I am sorry she never got her second chance"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"But here is what I can tell you she loved you very much and she would do anything for you"  
  
"I know" Ruthie and Anna hugged 


	16. The Awake

Chapter 16: the Awake  
  
Lucy is getting ready for the awake until her daughter Kelsey comes in  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie"  
  
"Are you still sad?"  
  
"Yeah I am"  
  
"Why did Aunt Mary have to leave?"  
  
"It wasn't her choice"  
  
"Whose was it?"  
  
"Gods"  
  
"Why did God take a way Aunt Mary?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I hope you'll be happy again"  
  
"Don't worry I will be, I'll need time"  
  
"Ok" Kelsey leaves. Bredon comes in  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you help me with my tie?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"How is grandma and grandpa?" Bredon asked while Lucy was helping him with his tie  
  
"They are very sad"  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Very sad too"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"How do you feel about this Bredon?"  
  
"I feel sad. She was young. She had kids but while I was feeling sad I realized something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I have the best mom in the world" Lucy looks at him  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, You're the best"  
  
"Thanks sweetie" Lucy and Bredon hugged  
  
"Mom can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Whats gonna happen to Anna Dominique Landon and Riley?"  
  
"Oh I don't know but I promise you we will still see them"  
  
"Ok, Thanks mom"  
  
"Your welcome" Bredon leaves, Lucy was standing there just thinking and then Kevin came in  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes and no"  
  
"Wanna know what your son just said to me?"  
  
"Was it bad?" Kevin asked  
  
"No"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That I am the best mother in the world"  
  
"You are"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so" Lucy hugs Kevin. Later that night everyone was at the funeral home. Annie and Eric was looking at the coffin and seeing Mary and realizing she isn't coming back. Annie and Eric are crying  
  
"Mom? Do you need anything?" Ruthie said  
  
"No sweetie. I am fine"  
  
"Here are some tissues"  
  
"Thanks sweetie" Annie hugs Ruthie, Matt comes in  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I see a similar face"  
  
"Who?" Annie asked  
  
The similar guy goes up to Annie Eric Matt and Ruthie  
  
"Robbie?" Ruthie said  
  
"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Camden, I am so sorry" Annie hugs Robbie  
  
"How are you Robbie?" Eric asked  
  
"I am married and I have a son"  
  
"That's great. Do you still live here?" Eric asked  
  
"Uh no, but my wife Amy got a job here"  
  
"So are you moving up here?" Annie asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That's great Robbie" Eric said. Riley comes in  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
"Excuse me Robbie, Yes Riley"  
  
"I think you should talk to Anna and Dominique"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"In the bathroom"  
  
"Ok, I am sorry I'll be back soon" Annie leaves  
  
"This is Mary's younger daughter, Riley"  
  
"Nice too meet you Riley"  
  
"You too..."  
  
"Robbie"  
  
"Did you know my mommy?"  
  
"Yeah I did, You see your mom and I were close friends"  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yeah, we cared a lot about each other"  
  
"I am so glad you did" Landon comes in  
  
"Grandpa?" Landon said  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Dad is here"  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok, Excuse me Robbie"  
  
"Sure" Robbie said  
  
"This is my brother Landon"  
  
"Nice too meet you Landon, I am Robbie Palmer"  
  
Eric goes to Carlos  
  
"Carlos?"  
  
"Eric, I am so sorry"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"How are the kids?"  
  
"Annie is trying to calm down Anna and Dominique, and a friend of Mary is talking Riley and Landon"  
  
"Where are the girls?"  
  
"In the bathroom"  
  
"I'll wait. I kinda want to talk to you after the funeral"  
  
"About?"  
  
"The kids"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Lucy is trying to find Annie  
  
"Riley have you seen.... Robbie?"  
  
"Luce?"  
  
"Oh my god" Robbie and Lucy hug  
  
"How are you?" Lucy said  
  
"I am good, I am so sorry"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Aunt Lucy who were you looking for?" Landon asked  
  
"Oh that's right. Have you seen Grandma?"  
  
"Yeah she went into the bathroom to try to calm down Anna and Dominique" Riley said  
  
"Oh thank you"  
  
"Aunt Luce?" Landon said  
  
"Yeah sweetie"  
  
"Dad is here"  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok thanks, Robbie I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Anna and Dominique are calmed down and they go back into the room and they see their dad  
  
"Dad?" Dominique said  
  
"Hi girls"  
  
"Why are you here?" Anna asked  
  
"I am here to see you and grandma and grandpa"  
  
"Yeah I bet" Anna said  
  
"Girls I am sorry"  
  
"Don't talk to us," Dominique said. The girls left  
  
After the a wake Annie and Eric are talking  
  
"I spoke to Carlos"  
  
"Eric you didn't"  
  
"He wants to talk about the kids after the funeral"  
  
"No way he is not taking them away from us"  
  
"They are his too"  
  
"No he left their lives Eric"  
  
"Annie what choice do we have?"  
  
"I'll take this to court if I have to"  
  
"Annie calm down"  
  
"Maybe it's on her will" Annie said  
  
"Her will?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How do you know she did a will?"  
  
"I called her lawyer today and I asked him"  
  
"And she has a will?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We'll see the day after tomorrow"  
  
"I won't lose them"  
  
"I know" 


	17. Memories

Chapter 17  
  
At the funereal everyone was crying everyone was crying and upset back at the Camden's everyone was there. Ruthie and Lucy talk  
  
"Nice to see everyone" Ruthie said  
  
"But what a crappy occasion" Lucy said  
  
"How have you been getting through it?" Ruthie asked  
  
"I don't know I guess I still am" Lucy said  
  
"It feels like a piece of my heart is missing" Ruthie said  
  
"Yeah I know" Lucy agreed  
  
"Will we be ok?" Ruthie asked  
  
"Yeah we'll be fine. Just need time" Lucy said  
  
In the Kitchen Anna is sitting at the table and then Matt comes in  
  
"Hey" Matt said  
  
"Hey" Anna said  
  
"How are you?" Matt asked  
  
"Like a piece of my world is missing," Anna said  
  
"That's how I feel too," Matt said  
  
"I remember this one time is right after Riley was born we went to the park and we threw bread to the ducks and then we got kicked out because we didn't see the sign don't feed the ducks. I don't know why I was thinking that I was just thinking things at random," Anna said  
  
"I feel like that too. I remember one time your Mom and I went on a little road trip. She was so excited but she read the wrong map and got us lost and that was the day our grandfather got remarried but we found our way back"  
  
"Can I tell you something Uncle Matt?" Anna asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I don't wanna live with my father"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I am just mad at him and I can't stand what he did to us" Anna explained  
  
"I don't know what your going through but I think you should talk to him ok An?" Matt asked  
  
"Yeah I promise I will" Anna said  
  
Annie and Eric's room  
  
Annie is sitting on the her bed waiting for Eric and Carlos and then they came in  
  
"I want to talk to you" Carlos said  
  
"Yeah I know that's why we are here," Annie said  
  
"I know for a fact that the kids are still pretty mad at me but can I ask you a favor?" Carlos said  
  
"Yeah" Eric said  
  
"Can the kids stay here with you?" Carlos asked  
  
"Yes" Annie, said  
  
"Your sure?" Carlos asked  
  
"Yes of coarse" Annie explained  
  
"But I still wanna see them at holiday's" Carlos told them  
  
"Yeah of coarse" Annie and Eric said  
  
"Thank you" Carlos said then left  
  
"4 more kids we are gonna raise" Annie said  
  
"Yep" Eric said  
  
"Up for it?" Annie asked  
  
"Of coarse" Eric said 


	18. Another Year Later

Chapter 18: Another Year Later  
  
It's a year later during the summer  
  
"The last year has been hard I can admit to that but we all got through it together. It was hard and we are still hurting but it's getting better. Mom and Dad are raising Anna Dominique Landon and Riley and they look good and they seem happy. Simon won an award for his documentary about him and his life like his childhood and his life right now as a father and a husband and he moved back to Glen Oak with his wife and kids. Matt and Sarah also moved back and they are doctors at the Glen Oak Hospital and they are raising their 4 kids. It's gotta be hard but I think they are doing a good job. Sam and Rachel got married about 6 months ago. They seem really lovey dovey but what newlywed doesn't? David and Carol got married as well and they had a second daughter name Liz who is 8 months. Ruthie and Peter have been married for about a year and a half and they have welcomed their first baby. It's another girl and they named her Isabel. I think Ruthie loves being a mom. As for Kevin he still a police officer oh did I see police officer I meant detective! And my kids are still the same and they learned when I am annoyed they know when to stop. As for me I won an award because of my book. It was about sisterhood and how being a sister is special. I think we all needed this experience. But not all experience are good and they are not always planned so don't feel bad if you acted weird when something bad happens because it was unexpected. We try to live life as best we can but I wonder if Mary is proud of us?" 


End file.
